The Wonders of Baby Puree
by Stevie-the-cow-girl
Summary: What happens when Children Ashley and Henry find a Blender in the Sanctuaries Kitchen? Madness Ensuess. And Baby food. Finished copy.


Baby Puree

**Staring** Ashley And Henry

**Set **when they were just little children

**by** Stevie The Cow Girl

I don't own anything, except for the awesome mess I made experimenting with food and that I had to clean up...

* * *

Dr Helen Magnus had lived for a very long time. And in those years she had seen a good deal of "weird" things. From a Portals that teleport people to various planets to Dancing trees. But what she saw when she rounded the corner was defently up there on the top of the list of weird things. What she saw was her daughter of 7 years and Henry. Oh sweet god what were they doing to her poor, poor...

**20 minutes earlier.**

"Heya Henry!" Screamed the 7 year old blonde. Henry jumped, but not as bad as the first time she had done that to him.

"Oh hey Ashley," He said realizing that the threat was only Dr Magnus's daughter. "What are you doing here?" he asked more to be polite than anything pulling out the tablet he was trying to work on.

"Henry, you know how when we had the Baby WharPire a few months back?" _Oh great another attempt to make a doll for Ashley_. Thought Henry. He had proven over and over how dangerous he was with thread a needle but she had that look in her eyes...

"Yes the one you named Jakeward?" (She couldn't deside between Jacob and Edward from the new Twilight series she had read)_(AN and yes I know twilight wasn't out when she was a child but Jakeward is such a cool name) _

"Ya ya ya.. But remember how mom had to make food for it? Like putting nutritious stuff into the blender and getting out puree? Well do you?" she asked again that look in her eyes. The one Henry learned to be scared of.

"Ok Ash. I remember but you promise this is not one of your world domination plans? Your only a little girl"... Wrong thing to say.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" She screamed at him.

"Ok but your not a full grown Abnormal hunter ether are you?" He countered.

"No," she said in a little voice, here eyes started to water up.

Panicking Henry tried to distract the young girl. "So you were thinking about the time we had to puree food for the baby. So what brought this up?" He asked seeing his plan working. Her lip stopped trembling.

"Well since moms out working with an abnormal in the garden right now I was sorta thinking that maybe we could...well uh make some puree food for us. You know because babies eat if and they are always smiling" she rushed out.

Henry sighed. Well it wasn't that bad. With any luck there would be no mess and the Doc would not know about it. "Fine" he said the inner child coming out in him. "So what are you thinking of mixing?

_In the Kitchen _

Henry had completely lost track of time. He was having a grand old time cooking with Ashley. There was food strewed every where. Some still in its normal food form but some had been subject to torture. Like the Potatoes, Mustard and salt that came out like french fries baby food. Henry added extra vinegar which only made Ashley make fake gaging sounds. Another great combination was Cream cheese, Gram crackers and cherries... to make Cheese cake. Both children had it smeared all over there faces. But the most uh... "interesting" food combination of all was the peanut butter and chocolate. There was a baby food peanut butter cup and they were going to patten the idea. Everywhere there was food. They were in the middle of making garlic bread when Ashley froze.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?" she whispered to Henry her eyes wide. But they both knew what it was. It was Helen coming back from the garden. They heard Helen whistling "it's a small world" as she approached. Frantically Both children staired at each other. The last time something like this happened they both got in huge trouble. In there child panic they both froze like deer in headlights.

"What the?" Helen said as she rounded the corner. What had they done to her poor, poor Kitchen?

"Ashley? What have you done dear?" she managed faintly, never before seeing a mess like this in her own spotless kitchen.

"Uh... ITS HENRYS FAULT!" She screamed and darted out of the kitten between her mother and an oncoming Bigfoot. Boy was she in trouble.

"Henry? Was in the world is going on here?" she asked trying to control her voice from betraying her anger.

"Uh... Ma'am its...uh..." he searched for words.

"Baby food" Gruffed Bigfoot. He said after sticking his finger in it and sniffing it.

"Henry, you made baby food? With Ashley?" Her voice several octaves higher than her normal British self.

"Uh, yes ma'am" he said flattening out against the far wall, terrified what this half mad lady was going to make him do.

After a moment of thinking she responded in a calm and collected voice,"That's not a problem" she said... "Well I do have to punish you.. Both.. So... you go find Ashley and get your selves cleaned up. I will have Bigfoot clean this mess up... after I talk to you two."

And with that Dr Helen Magnus was gone. Henry was terrified so much of what this Lady could do. Her job was to capture abnormals so any punishment she may see fit may be way out there. So he scooted out and headed for Ashleys room where she always hid.

**20 minutes latter **

_In Helens office_

"So children, the plan is all you have to do is promise me that you will never try to cook with out one of our help" she said pointing to Bigfoot and her self. "Are you ok with this punishment?" she asked Smugly. They had no idea what she was going to be doing.

"Uh Yes boss," Henry said excited that he was still going to keep his data Tablets.

"Yes mom," Said Ashley not really taking in the fact she was free. She expected she had to help Dr Magnus clean out some of the habitats for a week.

"Your Clean Ash," Helen Said "...So who wants lunch?"

_At the lunch table_

"Who wants sandwiches?" Called helen from the kitchen.

"I do!" Squealed Ashley. "With lots of mayo!"

"I would like one also, Dr Magnus" Henry said. "Could mine be with mustard?"

"Sure children" called Helen. She seemed very cheerful and Bigfoot wondered what she was doing.

The children were sitting at table eagerly chattering about there days adventures and how when they were older they would patten the idea of baby food for all and sell it out of a little stall on the side of the road. They were so busy making plans they didn't hear the food proceser in the other room as it pureed something. Bigfoot wondered if he should get up and check on Dr magnus but again he stayed with the children.

Coming out with a metal pot with a lid Helen magnus gave each of the children a bowl. Ashley looked confused but her mom was always trying to get her to eat new foods. This must be some Chinese sandwich. And henry just looked at the pot. It looked normal enough but when you lived with this doc you never knew what was going to happen. She lifted the lid and laddled out some of the most "interesting" looking baby puree and scooped it into there bowls. Giving mayo to Ashley and mustard to Henry she sat down along with them and dished out some more for herself and Bigfoot. Both children staired at there bowls.

"Uh mom... what is this?" asked Ashley. It looked like ... uh she didn't know what it looked like.

"Its your sandwich, hunny." she said. "Why don't you like everything to be puree?

Henry who was not as much of a picky eater as Ashley took a careful bite. "Its not bad Doc." he said. After covering it in mustard he preceded to chow down on this new "Delicacy".

"Henry is eating it hun so why don't you? If you eat it all you can have a smoothie for dessert." She said smiling at Bigfoot who had already finished his bowl. Offering hers to him she sat and smiled as the children ate away at there punishment. Helen didn't know it but Ashley would never ever eat baby food, or anything pureed ever again. Where as in Henrys case he would want it at least once a week. This is the life she thought to her self. With my children and butler in the Sanctuary for all.

The end.

* * *

This idea came to me because I was eating mashed potatoes (which I don't really like) like baby food. Also I have been known to destroy fruit to make it easier to eat. And before you ask the reason Helen gave up her bowl of food is because while she was out in the garden with the abnormals she was eating strawberries there for she wasn't hungry. Hope you like it! (The story not the puree food) ^-^

I will take down the other copy of this story as soon as i figure out how.


End file.
